Virion and Inigo Supports
by MrKite456
Summary: this is a novelization of the C-A supports of Inigo and Virion.
1. C Support

**Vision & Inigo Supports**

 **Chapter 1: C Support**

 **By Mr. Kite**

Inigo stormed into his tent with the biggest huff he had ever huffed. He looked to a displeased Archer standing before him, arms crossed with an unamused gaze. Inigo glared to the archer before speaking out. "Ugh, Father! That gorgeous girl was just about to say yes to a date! JUST about to! Did you really have to drag me off like that?!" He wasn't happy at Virion at all. Virion was a noble, yet boastful, archer for the Shepherds. He nearly uncrossed his arms and put them to his waist.

"Hunting the fairer sex is indeed a noble pursuit, as I know better than most... But we have a battle to prepare for, Inigo. Everyone else is ready to march. If you're mad, be mad at yourself for losing track of time." Virion scolded.

Inigo's expression changed from mad to shock. "Oh, heh heh heh... Whoops... All right, time to go trounce some enemies and find a village lass to reward my efforts!" Virion said nothing, only looking at his son with an odd look. Inigo took notice fast. "You're staring, Father. Is there something on my face?" The young mercenary questioned.

VIrion shook his head. "No, I just... I was wondering if you were like this in the future as well."

Inigo shook off the comment. "Depends on what you mean by "like this," I suppose." He said with a smile.

"For someone who came from an apocalyptic hellscape, you're awfully carefree. Seems like you haven't a care in the world past whose bed you'll be sharing tonight. Lucina's so driven and serious... It's strange you don't have any of that purpose." Virion listed off to his son.

Inigo felt insulted. "No purpose?! I'll have you know I'm EXTREMELY driven!" He touted to his father.

"Are you, now?"

"Indeed! I will not rest until every woman in the realm swoons at just hearing my name!" Inigo said proudly. Virion was at a loss for words.

"...Your purpose in life is to be popular with women? You literally traveled across time... to be popular with women?!" Virion shouted back. He was certain his son was totally obsessed with women and had lost track of what was important.

"To be popular with ALL women. Genius, I know. But stop, Father. You're making me blush." Inigo said proudly. Virion was now at a total loss for words.

"I am…speechless…"

"What? It never bothered you when Mother would blush in front of you!" Inigo said to his father.

"It's as if you only inherited one aspect of my... Ahh, never mind. Suddenly I'm feeling very tired... I'm going on ahead." Virion felt a tad light headed at each word Inigo said. It made the lustrous Virion woozy. It made him feel old. Virion left the tent to go find Olivio to see if she could lift his spirits. After he had made sure he was gone, Inigo laughed.

"Not a care in the world, huh? Not a thought in my head, he means! For being such a softy with everyone else, he sure doesn't pull any punches with me…" Inigo said, watching his father talking to his mother a short distance away.

 **Thank you for reading. As the description said, this is a novelization of the supports between Virion and Inigo. If you have suggestions for other support novelizations please leave them in a review.**


	2. B Support

**Virion & Inigo Supports**

 **Chapter 2: B Support**

Inigo stammered through the wooded area near the Shepherds camp. He had suffered a bad injury to his leg during the last battle and couldn't face Chrom, let alone his father about it. "Ow! This one's pretty bad. I can't go to camp like this…" As if on cue, the blue haired Duke of Rosanne was out hunting for tonights supper. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted his son.

"Something wrong, Inigo? Everyone else has already headed back." He got closer to Inigo, the grey haired mercenary stepping back in shock.

"F-Father?! Er, I just...thought I saw a cute milkmaid at the edge of the battlefield!" He lied, hoping Virion couldn't see his injury. He was wrong. Virion saw through his lie like Tharja's mesh outfit.

"You're a worse liar than your mother. It's obvious your leg is wounded." Virion took Inigo and supported with his arm as the two began walking back to camp. Virion couldn't help but stop and sit Inigo on a nearby rock and tended to his sons wound

"It's fine, it's—GYAAAH! Ow! Ow, ow ow! No, don't touch it! Don't touch it!" Inigo jumped in pain at Virion touching his wound. Virion stared at him with a scolding look.

"This is a serious injury, Inigo! Why didn't you say something?" He told his boy.

"What, and ruin my reputation? The ladies want Inigo the Invincible." Inigo said with a false smile. Virion had it.

"That is ENOUGH, Inigo!" He shouted to his son, causing Inigo to jump back.

"Father?"

"You can barely walk, and you're still thinking about girls?! Be serious for once! Really, why did you travel back from the future? Lucina fights so hard, but you... Honestly, I'm disappointed. You have no idea what it means to be at war." Virion scolded.

Inigo snarled. "You don't know a damned thing! You're the one who's clueless, Father!" Virion stepped back in surprise. "Wh-what?"

"Do you think I'd be out here if I were ONLY after girls? Out here fighting every day, wondering if this is the time I don't make it home?!" Inigo yelled.

Virion didn't know what to say. "Inigo, I did not—"

"You may think me a dandy and a fool, but a lot of people depended on me in the future. Every day, I was out there fighting Risen and risking my life. With everyone looking to me to be strong, I had no choice. I HAD to be invincible. I couldn't complain or show weakness. Not with everyone else struggling in that damn war-torn wasteland... Even with you and Mother gone, I had to pretend I was fine. That I wasn't hurting. I had to fight every day of my sorry life and wear a smile while I did it!" Inigo told his father what was on his mind for a while. Virion said nothing as Inigo continued, tears flowing from his eyes. "You said I looked like I didn't have a care in the world? Well, I'm sorry to tell you, but that's not the case at all. I smile and joke around because I don't want to show the world any weakness... If that disappoints you...then I guess you'll just have to be disappointed." He painfully got up from the rock and began limping away.

Virion let it all sink in. "Inigo, listen…"

"That said, I do appreciate the concern... I'll get the leg looked at." He told his father spitefully. Inigo limped away . Virion stood there, holding his heart in his hands after hearing his son yell at him.

" I... I had no idea…"

 **Dis was heavy. Both in game and writing.**


	3. A Support

**Virion & Inigo Supports**

 **Chapter 3: A Support**

Virion walked about the camp grounds asking left and right where Inigo had gone. He heard a loud slap and Severa storming out of his tent. Virion took it as that was where Inigo was. "Inigo? I wanted to speak with you."

Inigo rubbed the slap the red head had given him, looking to his father. "Hey, Father! Here, have a look! My leg's all healed, see?" The mercenary showed off the patchwork done to his leg.

Virion smiled a bit, "That's good, Son."

"Thanks for making me get it looked at. ...And...I'm sorry to have worried you." Inigo apologized. Virion placed a hand on his shoulder.

"No, I'M sorry. For what I said. It was insensitive of me. You've been fighting with all you've got. I had no right to criticize you." Virion apologized to his son.

Inigo chuckled, "You still thinking about that? Ancient history. Plus...it was my fault, too." Inigo apologized back.

"Still…" Virion said drearily.

"Seriously, it's fine! Cheer up!" Inigo said cheerily.

"Huh?" Virion commented as his son got closer.

"You always seem so gloomy lately. Let's see a smile for once!" Inigo tacked his father and barged him with tickles. Tickling him until he broke out laughing.

"Ah ha ha! Stop that! S-stop! It really tickles! Ha ha ha!" Virion laughed out. Inigo laughed with him.

"Ha ha, there it is! That's better! I didn't come all this way to see you mope around, you know?" Inigo sassed. His father looked at him questioningly.

"That was why you came back? To make me happy?" He questioned his son.

"Well...yeah. You, and me, and everybody. The whole world, I guess. Anyway, I suppose I'm okay telling you that now." He told Virion.

"Virion gave a trusting smile. "You can tell me anything."

"You say that now, but I don't want to hear any complaints once I get going! I may be all smiles on the outside, but I'm actually pretty sensitive. And pessimistic. ...Oh, and I cry at the drop of a hat. Whenever a girl turns me down, I'm a complete mess for days." The young mercenary confessed. Virion couldn't help but burst into laughter.

"Ha! You can stop kidding now, Inigo. I am already smiling." He said in between laughing.

Inigo's face got serious, "Oh, I'm not kidding... All that stuff about the girls—it was never part of the act." He looked away in somberness.

Virion placed a loving hand onto his shoulder. "Well, that's fine...in moderation, of course. Heaven knows, I can relate... You're a strong man, Inigo, and I couldn't be prouder of you. But no one is invincible, and you shouldn't pretend to be. If something's wrong, come to me. We'll figure it out together." He said in a fatherly tone. Inigo teared up and pulled Virion into a tight hug.

"Father... I knew you loved me, but... Oh, thank you!" Virion felt like his lungs were collapsing.

"Waugh! N-neck! Inigo, my neck! Too tight! C-can't breathe!" He gasped. Inigo let go quickly, letting Virion breath.

"I-it's your own fault! I don't think you've ever said anything like that to me before! And listen—the same goes for you. Whatever the problem, I'll help. I'll be damned if I'm going to lose you twice." Inigo said, tears welling in his eyes. Virion pulled him into a much lighter hug.

"And I'll be damned if I'm ever going to lose such a wonderful son."

As the two hugged it out, Olivia teared up. The dancer had been watching them from a distance. She enjoyed the sight of her husband and her son getting along.

 **Alright. That is the A support. All I got left is the special conversation between Inigo and Virion from "The Future Past Part 2" Any Ideas of who I should novelize next?**


	4. The Future Past Support

**Virion & Inigo Supports**

 **Chapter 4: The Future Past Support**

Virion ran through the wasteland battlefield. He had been summoned there with his wife Olivia but had lost track of her. In the distance he noticed a familiar mercenary. "Inigo! You are safe!" The archer shouted, running up to him, pulling him into a hug.

The mercenary eyed him oddly. "Huh? I know your face... This isn't possible!" Realization had hit Inigo. It was his father.

The Duke of Rosanne posed elegantly. "Anything is possible for Virion, Fatherest of Fathers. My son, I have come from another world to rescue you." He said, Inigo looking confused.

"Um...another world?" He questioned. Virion nodded.

"Yes. While I no doubt remind you of your father's magnificence, I am not, in fact, him. Allow me to applaud you, my boy, for that gesture by the bridge." He applauded his future son.

"Y-you were watching?" Inigo shouted with a light blush.

"As heir to the great House Virion, your deeds can only be called exemplary. What could be more noble than putting yourself under fire to protect your charges? Your actions deserve the highest praise. However...as your father, I must ask you: What in blazes were you thinking?" He went from elegance to scolding in the snap of a finger. Taking Inigo by surprise.

"Huh? But I—"

"You could have gotten yourself killed. I can imagine no greater pain than outliving my own child. If I had been forced to watch you die... Ugh. Let us say it would have taken a few years off my life. Never give your father such a scare, Inigo! It is far too cruel!" Virion continued to scold.

Inigo took his words to heart, looking away before speaking. "I'm sorry... I was scared too. I told Owain that we'd all make it—that together we could win. But deep down, I knew this might end up being my final resting place. As each blade clanged like a death knell, I wondered whether the end would hurt... I've never been so scared in my life." He was on the verge of tears. His son was about to cry. His son was shaking.

"Well...everything will be all right. You will see. Look at you, poor thing... You are shaking." He noticed his boys actions.

"I can't help it... But I feel a little better now. Seeing your face has given me a renewed sense of hope." Inigo began to smile, Virion along with him.

"Then let us fight together! Any who wish you harm shall fall before the Fatherest of Fathers! ...And the Sunniest of Sons, of course." Virion said to Inigo proudly. The mercenary chuckled, giving him a warm smile.

"Thank you, Father. I'll fight hard too. It's my turn to keep you safe." Inigo drew his Silver Sword and Virion his Silver Bow. The two ran into battle. Father and son fighting together.

 **That is it for the Virion/Inigo Support novelization. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did.**


End file.
